


why do you hate me?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: jemma wants to know why skye keeps avoiding her





	why do you hate me?

Jemma marches into the kitchen, knowing she will find Skye and no one else. It’s three in the morning, time for the hacker’s peanut butter on apple snack.

“Why do you hate me?”Jemma demands before she can lose her nerve.

“Why do I…?” The apple slice stops halfway. She frowns.“Sorry, why do I what?”

“Hate me! You never want to talk to me, you barely even look at me! I don’t care that Fitz swears I’m paranoid, I want to know why.”

Skye laughs.“I have a crush on you.”

“Oh.” She flushes, stammers.“Well. Alright. Good. Same.”


End file.
